walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
South Woods
South Woods is the fourth main story mission in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Plot The player, Darius and Lilly Caul leave the fuel depot and head into the woods nearby. They come across Garrett and Sandy. If the player chose to save Sandy, Darius asks how Sandy's doing. Garrett says she is in and out, and points out an approaching group of walkers that did not get diverted by the explosion. If the player chose to kill Sandy, Garrett says he spared Sandy and that she hasn't turned, proving she wasn't bitten, and points out an approaching group of walkers that did not get diverted by the explosion. After killing the walkers, the group encounters Gabriel Harris, having come from Woodbury. Gabe informs them the Governor has been attacked and needs help. Darius asks why Gabe is surprised by this, and Gabe appears to take offense, again stating that the Governor needs them. On the way back, the group runs into Margaret, who asks for help. Darius recognizes them from the fuel depot, and Garrett doesn't trust them. Margaret orders her group to attack. After fighting them off, a little girl named Ruby appears, and begs them not to shoot Margaret, who is her mother. Garrett agrees to not shoot, but Darius is more cautious, saying Margaret's group attacked first. Margaret says they were just trying to survive, and Lilly tells the others to give them a chance. Margaret then says they both have wounded, and maybe they can help each other. If Mitchell Jr. survived, he'll reappear with the fuel depot group, and tells the group they were just trying to survive. Garrett is suprised, and states that strength in numbers is better than being alone. Darius says they need to get back to Woodbury before nightfall or they're in trouble. Garrett protests that Sandy can't move that fast. Margaret says their group has a nurse, and offers to help Sandy. Garrett asks the player to make the call. If the player chooses to let the fuel depot group join them, the group leaves Sandy with the nurse, and presses on, with the fuel depot group trying to keep up. After a while, Lilly feels that the fuel depot group are slowing them down, which Darius agrees with. Ruby thanks she group for their hospitality, saying food is food, no matter where it comes from. Margaret tries to silence her, but she's too late. Darius realizes the group wants to steal their food, and Garrett yells to take them out. If the player chooses to leave the fuel depot group alone, Margaret will ask for some food instead. Darius tells her she has one chance and not to push her luck. After fending off or leaving the fuel depot group, they press on, and eventually run into Rick Grimes, Glenn, Michonne Hawthorne and Martínez. Gabe identifies them as the Governor's attackers, and Darius tells them to stop. Rick says they are returning to their own group. Gabe is shocked to see Martínez, and asks if he was involved in the attack. Martínez states that the Governor lost it, and needed to be taken out. Garrett then sees a group of walkers, as the sounds of battle have drawn both walkers and looters to their location. After the battle, Gabe notices that Rick's group has escaped, and is angry. Darius then says to worry about that later, as more walkers are approaching. Garrett then hears the sound of gunfire, and says someone is also shooting at them. Darius says if they don't fight, they won't make it back to Woodbury. After fighting against enemy survivors, Darius says they will be back to Woodbury after getting through a few more walkers. The group kills all the walkers and makes it back to Woodbury. A cutscene shows The Governor after being attacked by Michonne. Stages Credits *Hero Player *Darius *Garrett *Sandy (Off-Screen) *Mitchell Jr. (Determinant) *Philip Blake (No Lines) *Lilly Caul *Caesar Ramón Martínez *Rick Grimes *Glenn (Off-Screen) *Michonne Hawthorne (Off-Screen) *Gabriel Harris *Margaret *Ruby *Woodbury Survivors *Fuel Depot Survivors Deaths *Many unnamed Fuel Depot survivors. Trivia *First appearance of Gabriel Harris. *First appearance of Margaret. *First and last appearance of Ruby. *Last appearance of Caesar Ramón Martínez. *Last appearance of Glenn. (Off-Screen) *Last appearance of Michonne Hawthorne. (Off-Screen) *Choosing to allow the fuel depot group to join the player's group will reward the player with a Fuel Depot Wrench, a rare weapon for Fast characters which grants +10% Attack, +15 Crit and +5% Defense. *Choosing to refuse the fuel depot group to join the player's group will reward the player with a Fuel Depot Pipe, a rare weapon for Strong characters which grants +10% Attack and +20% Defense. Category:Road to Survival Category:Road to Survival Missions